oldonteariscampaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Ihsaedrin
'History:' Ihsaedrin is a Born God born of Ahmahdihs, the God of Balance, and Ahmorae, the Goddess of Darkness. His is the Domain of Cold. Like the children of many divorced parents, Ihsaedrin felt lost and betrayed. Even before the Great Wars, when the conflict between his mother and her sister, Ahmahdihs’ other wife, Ticesse, reached its breaking point, Ihsaedrin felt unloved and abandoned. While there was no denying that his parents did not get along, his mother’s jealous attitude did not help. She was Ahmahdihs’ first wife and he did feel genuine affection for her and even tried to reach out to Ahmorae, but she was too consumed in her jealousy to notice him or her children. Wanting attention and the unadulterated passion of youth, Ahmorae began an affair with Phaelep, the God of Ambition and Desire, which she was not very careful to conceal. Even so, it is difficult to conceal secret love affairs when your own daughter, Sieei, is the Goddess of Secrets, Hidden, and Lost Things. Sieei found out about her mother’s affair and confided in Ihsaedrin, which only deepened his dislike for his mother, whom was too concerned with her own pleasure to notice the ills of her children. When it came time for the Gods to draw sides, Ihsaedrin offered his powers, in the form of the Ice Crystal, as aid for the Fey who suffered as a result of his mother’s selfish scheming, but otherwise stayed out of the conflict, for as much as he disliked his mother, she was still his mother. 'Relationships:' Ihsaedrin is a troubled soul who has difficulty relating to most. He is the youngest child born of a troubled and complicated relationship and thus often felt alone and betrayed. He was born after Ahmahdihs took Ticesse as his second wife and after Ahmahdihs and Ahmorae began to go their separate ways and so, unlike some of his older siblings, like Tehmehri, the Goddess of Beauty and Sieei, he never knew a time when his parents were not fighting. His brother Ahlkin, the God of War, was also born after Ahmahdihs and Ticesse were married, but he reveled in argument and disagreement so he did not understand Ihsaedrin’s feelings either. Alone and depressed, he retreated into the Domain of Cold and many say he came to be master of this realm because he is also cold inside. However, Ebphae, the Goddess of Mercy and Healing, his half-sister, took pity on poor Ihsaedrin and befriended him. She seems to think that he is merely misunderstood and that he is cold because he has been hurt so by those he loves. He retreats into cold, uncaring so he cannot feel loss anymore. It is rumored that perhaps Ebphae is in love with Ihsaedrin and perhaps even Ihsaedrin returns her feelings, but is too afraid of love to truly open his heart. 'Appearance and Emissaries:' Ihsaedrin often appears as a handsome and yet sad Dahrehbihn Elf, another source of distrust amongst mortal, for they see the Dahrehbihn as untrustworthy and traitors. He is often depicted in the warm furs of the Northern peoples. He is associated with all cold-dwelling creatures, but is especially associated with Polar Bears. The white polar bears are symbols of the winter cold and of its power. To see a polar bear is a somewhat ambiguous sign, but it is universally regarded as a sign that the Winter Lord is watching you. Whether this means The Chill Wind will descend upon you or spare you remains anyone’s guess. 'The Church of Ihsaedrin': Ihsaedrin is primarily worshiped in the far north and south, where winter grips the land for most of the year. The Orcs, whose land is in the north, worship him and often invoke his name in battle asking him to wipe out their foes like a mighty avalanche or blizzard. Often shrines and temples made to the Winter Lord are made of ice or snow. In more temperate climates, these shines are temporary and remade annually as winter approaches. Those who follow Ihsaedrin are often Barbarians, Rangers, and Wizards. 'Religious Traits': 'Comfortable in the Cold:' You worship the Lord of Winter because you enjoy everything about the frigid northlands. You revel in the cold and feel at home in the snow and on the ice. Bonus: 'You gain a +1 trait bonus on saving throws against attacks that deal cold damage. Furthermore, you may ignore the Acrobatics penalty for ice and can move across ice at normal speed. For every 4 levels you remain devoted to Ihsaedrin, you gain an additional +2 trait bonus on saving throws against attacks that deal cold damage. 'Icy Soul: You are a Northman to the core, so much so, that you have learned how to bring the cold of the north with you wherever you go. Bonus: You may cast ray of frost once per day as a spell-like ability. This is cast at your highest caster level gained; if you have no caster level, it functions at CL 1st. For every 4 levels you remain devoted to Ihsaedrin, you may cast ray of frost one additional time per day as a spell-like ability.